


A Bumpy Road To Recovery

by starrywolf101



Series: Logan and his Dark Side Family [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Caring, Comfort, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Everyone Is Gay, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Male Character, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Light Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, Night Terrors, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sad and Happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrywolf101/pseuds/starrywolf101
Summary: A sequel to But I Guess I'll Leave That Up To YouIt's Logan's experiences after basically being adopted by Remus and Janus after the 'light sides' didn't give him the love and care he deserves and needs. Or rather it's told from Janus's perspective of Logan.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Everyone, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Thomas Sanders
Series: Logan and his Dark Side Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822594
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	A Bumpy Road To Recovery

_ "Hey, Logan! Could you come here for a moment?" The snake side calls out for the logical side. _

_ Logan perks up from where he'd been curled up with Remus, reading a book on psychology. "Alright, Dee," he calls back. Logan separates himself from Remus and stands up— the creative side whined at the loss of heat and snuggles. Though, he seemed to get over it quickly enough. _

_ When he enters the kitchen, he's greeted by a very serious-looking Deceit. "You've been living here with us for a bit now and–" suddenly, Logan paled; now afraid that he was going to get kicked out. Was that an irrational fear? Probably, but Logan had been much more irrational lately when it came to figuring out his emotions. Luckily, Deceit seems to pick up on his sudden downward spiral, and is quick to reassure him. "It's nothing bad, I promise! It's just that you've been here for a while and you've really solidified your placement in our little family." _

_ That was relieving… and touching. His heart felt warm and happy! Was that normal? _

_ "And, as my family, I want to trust you with something very important."  _

_ Still staying silent, Logan's eyes give away his curiosity. _

_ "My name… is Janus." _

_ Logan's eyes widened— was he truly worthy of such trust? Clearly, Deceit- er, Janus thought so. "...Janus," he tries out before smiling brightly. "It fits you." _

***

Even before Logan's arrival, Janus had begun to think of the other as one of his own… in that same way he used to (and still does) think of Virgil… it was weird to think about, but Janus realized that he's been protective of Logan much in a way similar to that of a parental bond. Could he have phrased that easier? Yes. Would he correct it? No.

Getting off track! Thing is, the road to Logan accepting himself was not very easy. Janus saw the way that the other always seemed to shrink into himself after mistakes, the way that Logan always volunteered to help out more, and even the times that he instinctively tried to readjust the tie that he no longer wore.

There were times when Logan locked himself in his room and worked himself to the bone. Sometimes, either Remus or himself could get Logan out, but not always. What ended up happening was that by the end of the day, they forced Logan out to eat and rehydrate. Of course, Remus and himself hated when Logan got like that. It wasn't healthy for him! Sometimes Remus and Logan got into arguments over his health...

"Shouldn't you practice what you preach? What you're doing now really makes your statements less effective!" Remus's tone was more aggressive than it should've been… but Remus was never known for his carefulness.

Turns out that, although Logan was a wet blanket when it came to insults directed at himself, his words became much more barbed and defensive when it came to his work. Logan refused to let anyone insinuate that he failed at his job. "I'm doing my job perfectly well! Shouldn't  _ you _ focus on whatever you do." Harsh… Logan knew exactly what Remus did, and how much he actually helped Thomas. This was Janus's cue to step in between his boys and try to calm them both down before either could say more things that they'll regret later.

After a bit, they do both calm down and apologize to each other. Logan wouldn't make eye-contact during his apology, though it wasn't because his was any less wholehearted than Remus's… it was obvious he was shameful of his words. Sure, what he said wasn't the worst thing he could've spat out, but it doesn't excuse his behavior either. Janus could feel the waves of shame rolling off Logan, and by the look on Remus's face, he could feel it too.

"Hey, you can make it up to me by answering all these questions I've got," Remus nudges Logan's shoulder.

That gets a smile from their favorite nerd; he nods and allows Remus to guide him to the couch. Janus takes a seat in the chair, and just listens to them talk. He hums to himself, knowing that Logan was really trying to get better. It's hard to undo the damage of the past, but he always makes an attempt to make it up to them whenever he lashes out.

***

_ "So, what's it like up there?" _

_ "Up where, Remus?" _

_ "Up your butt!" Cackles follow after the excited words. They almost cover up the fond sigh from Logan… almost. "Though I meant when you lived with the others." _

_ "Oh, well it wasn't as quiet as it is down here.. or, rather, as quiet as it gets when it comes to you," _

_ Remus laughs, always so proud of his noise-making. _

_ "And… much lonelier. Even more so when Virgil moved in… how ironic that more sides means more loneliness… you would think with three other people, at least one would listen to me-" _

_ "Logan, are you crying…?" _

_ "..." _

***

Logan also had his highs, as Janus noticed. It was always surprising just how alike he was to Remus.

Sure, the logical aspect didn't run around naked, nor did he tend to shout out obscenities. What he did have in common with Remus is drive to learn more, and the willingness to cause chaos just to find out what he wanted to know. That, and Logan never was one to shy away from the darker spectrum of creativity.

Janus once caught Remus and Logan in the midst of blowing up a building to watch how gravity would affect the materials it was made of.

It was nice to see Logan being himself, and the smiles he seemed to wear much more often. Janus remembers the first time he saw that look on Logan— he was grinning brightly, not a single worry in the world! His heart swelled with joy, proud of the progress Logan was making. 

It was always heartwarming to find Logan and Remus curled up together. Logan himself was pretty attention and touched starved, and Remus was always willing to give Logan those things. Usually, they were snuggled up together on the couch. Sometimes Janus joins them to form a cuddle pile. Other times, Logan felt a bit overwhelmed with Remus's form of love, so he cuddles up to Janus's side. It almost always consisted of the two of them side by side, Logan's head on Janus's shoulder.

"Janus…?" Logan's voice had been timid, sounding unsure of himself. That was very unlike Logan's normal self.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sit with you? I had a nightmare," 

"Of course, dear," Janus pats the spot beside himself. Logan wasted no time in curling up into Janus's side. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Logan hesitates, thinking for a moment, before nodding his head. "...dreamt that you an' Re left me," he mumbles. 

"Well, it's a good thing that we won't ever leave you, then," Janus hums, wrapping an arm around Logan's shoulders and rubbing small circles on his arm. 

"Sometimes… I think this is all a dream, because it's too good to be true," Logan whispers out. And before Janus could ask him why he thought that, Logan was out like a light. The poor thing must've been exhausted.

And if Logan wakes up later fo find that he's buried under blankets, Janus, and Remus, well, then who was he to get up? Dream or no dream, Logan let himself have a little while longer of happiness.

***

_ "Logan, you know that you don't need to clean up for us, right? You're not our maid, you're family." _

_ These words froze Logan in his tracks. His back was to them, the empty dishes from their dinner in his hands. Worriedly, Janus quickly amends his statements: _

_ "That is, if that's what you want!" _

_ Logan sniffles, and Janus is quick to action. He walks over and hugs him, taking the dishes and setting them down. Remus is up too, unsure of what to do. Then, in a quiet, shaky voice, Logan asks: "Do you truly mean that?"  _

_ Oh...? OH! Oh poor Logan… _

_ "Obviously, you huge dork! We love you and value you!" Remus pipes up, giving Logan his biggest smile. _

_ Logan hiccups, tears freely falling at the realization. Janus and Remus are quick to guide Logan back over to the couch where they form a cuddle pile. _

_ When was the last time someone told him that he was loved? _

***

Sometimes, it's not Logan who relapses, but the other sides and Thomas. Sometimes, while he is trying to help, they are too wrapped up in their escalating panic to listen to him. Virgil is known to sometimes snap at him for 'butting into an emotional issue'. Other times, it's Roman quick with the insults out of habit. Occasionally, Patton redirects the attention off of Logan's words… Thomas can't help but be distracted by the three yelling louder than Logan.

Sometimes… Logan almost falls back into his old ways: quieting down and taking the insults. As Remus would say: "Belly up and ready to be gutted!"

He probably would've gone back to giving up, if it weren't for the support Remus and Janus gave him. Janus, who taught him to remain collected and to stand up for himself… Remus, who taught Logan how to grab their attention.

Nowadays, Logan is better at calming them all down, and redirecting the conversation to a calmer route. But, at the beginning, he relied more on Janus to effectively quiet the other's nonsensical shouting. While he loved Remus, and was happy for the support, Logan never asked him to help grab their attention. No need to repeat what happened during the darker aspect's introduction. Remus understood, and there were no hard feelings.

After Logan finally showed that he would no longer be their doormat, and will call them out on their bullshit, the others were much quicker to catch themselves during slip ups. Virgil was much less aggressive, Roman always apologized after insults— they were much less frequent now, and Patton stopped doing whatever the heck he was doing. Thomas grew better at including all his sides, and not just the ones who were the loudest.

Sure, it wasn't perfect, but it was getting better. Everyone was making an effort to get better. That all Logan wanted, and now he had a family to love him without repressing him.


End file.
